Swampert
|-|Swampert= Summary Swampert is the Water/Ground-type starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. It is a large, amphibian-like creature that boasts incredible strength and speed both inside and outside of the water. It evolves from Marshtomp starting at level 36. It is the final form of Mudkip. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert using the Swampertite. |-|Mega Swampert= When Swampert undergoes mega-evolution by using the Swampertite, it gains a substantial amount of bulk and stands up on its legs rather than crouching over on all fours. Across its body, it gains several orange patches, and its fin and hair turns to a sharp black color. By inhaling air, it is able to increase the pressure of its punches. |-|Marshtomp= Marshtomp is an amphibious bipedal Pokémon that evolves into Swampert. Its body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head has an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. A thin membrane surrounding its body allows it to walk on its hind legs on land. |-|Mudkip= Mudkip is the Water-type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation III, and will later go on to evolve into Marshtomp, and then Swampert. It has fins on its head and tail, with the fin on its head acting like a radar dish to read its surroundings, and its tail fin increasing its swimming speed. Despite its small stature, this Pokémon boasts incredible power. |-|Shiny Swampert= Swampert is the Water/Ground-type starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. It is a large, amphibian-like creature that boasts incredible strength and speed both inside and outside of the water. It evolves from Marshtomp starting at level 36. It is the final form of Mudkip. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert using the Swampertite. |-|Shiny Mega Swampert= When Swampert undergoes mega-evolution by using the Swampertite, it gains a substantial amount of bulk and stands up on its legs rather than crouching over on all fours. Across its body, it gains several orange patches, and its fin and hair turns to a sharp black color. By inhaling air, it is able to increase the pressure of its punches. |-|Shiny Marshtomp= Marshtomp is an amphibious bipedal Pokémon that evolves into Swampert. Its body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head has an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. A thin membrane surrounding its body allows it to walk on its hind legs on land. |-|Shiny Mudkip= Mudkip is the Water-type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation III, and will later go on to evolve into Marshtomp, and then Swampert. It has fins on its head and tail, with the fin on its head acting like a radar dish to read its surroundings, and its tail fin increasing its swimming speed. Despite its small stature, this Pokémon boasts incredible power. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Mudkip | Marshtomp | Swampert Origin: '''Pokémon '''Gender: '''Male or Female '''Age: Varies Classification: Mud Fish Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Damage Boost (Via Torrent), Statistics Reduction, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can negate speed, evasion and intangibility via Foresight, Ice Manipulation, Martial Arts, Damage Reduction (Of Electric moves via Mud Sport), Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Via Mirror Coat), Sleep Manipulation (Via Yawn), Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (By sensing the acute movements of water and air, it knows what is happening around it without using its eyes), Healing, Poison Manipulation (Via Sludge), Resistance to Ice, Steel, Water and Fire based attacks along with Sleep Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Via Nonsleeper and Damp respectively) | Same as before to a greater extent, minus Resistance to Ice and Water based attacks, plus Resistance to Poison and Rock-type moves and immunity (within reason) to Electric based attacks | Same as before to a greater extent Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other first stage Pokemon like Pidgey | Large Town level Comparable to other second stage Pokemon like Machoke | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to other starter Pokémon and Mega Evolving Pokémon, like Alakazam and Tyranitar) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning based attacks, and tag others who can do the same) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Pokémon capable of using Seismic Toss) | Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Golem in combat) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before, especially in the rain due to Swift Swim) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift large boulders) | Class 50 | Class M (Can tow a large ship while swimming) | Class M Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from other Pokémon starters) | Large Mountain level (More durable than before) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None | None | Swampertite Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak to Grass and Electric type moves | Weak to Grass type moves | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Here is a list of all the moves it can learn. Key: Mudkip | Marshtomp | Swampert | Mega Swampert Gallery acabbaf26f5847bf75fa863fb99322d8.jpeg 4379df0ac9d872a0752db42250e4ea0c.jpeg Swampert (dream world).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sleep Users Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7